Poudlard, leur vraie prison
by ptite-ane
Summary: On dit que Poudlard est la véritable maison de tout jeune sorcier digne de ce nom. Alors cela veut-il dire que je ne suis pas digne de ce nom ?


Info sur l'histoire:

Encore une fic pour rien de ma part. ^^  
Petite réflexion sur "pour quelles raisons les personnages du côté de Dumbledore n'aimeraient pas Poudlard ?"

* * *

**Lily**

Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Poudlard, mais trop souvent je me surprends à regretter le chemin que j'aurai dû suivre.  
Quand je rentrais chez moi, j'étais trop heureuse de pouvoir parler, m'exprimer sans crainte, voir mes parents… Et ma sœur, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas à quel point il m'est difficile d'avoir si peu de contacts avec eux, de devoir subir la peur, la haine mais de ne rien pouvoir leur expliquer ou leur dire pour ne pas les inquiéter ni enfreindre les lois magiques. J'ai perdu tant de temps à l'école quand Pétunia pouvait rentrer tous les soirs et dîner avec eux puis se coucher en sachant qu'ils seront là le lendemain matin. Moi, je devais attendre que le hibou revienne avec des nouvelles pour m'assurer qu'ils avaient survécu une nouvelle semaine. Et peut-être qu'au moment où je déroulais la lettre, ils étaient déjà morts. Je ne prône pas l'ignorance comme solution pour atteindre le bonheur mais toutes ces informations, toutes ces pertes que la gazette nous rapportait…. ET tous les autres dont on ne parlait pas… Je me demande si je ne suis pas devenue folle au bout d'un moment. Peut-être que je le suis. Comment le saurais-je ?

Dire que Pétunia râlait souvent sur le fait que j'attirais toute l'attention des parents durant les vacances, moi je trouve que l'injustice est bien plus grande dans l'autre sens : elle a eu le droit à eux pendant toutes ces années.  
Avec les parents, tout semblait si merveilleux : ils étaient fascinés par de simples enchantements ou des gadgets basiques, ils m'écoutaient parler sans imposer d'avis, je n'avais pas à me battre pour donner une valeur à mon opinion ni à faire attention à chacun de mes termes. Pour eux, le simple fait que j'ai quelque chose à dire était superbe. Je me suis juré de me comporter de la même manière avec mes enfants. Je ne sais pas si c'est si facile.

Revenir de Poudlard était la chose que j'attendais avec le plus d'impatience.  
La rentrée… me terrifiait.

Parce que l'école… L'école…  
J'avais de bonnes notes et mes copines étaient sympas, vraiment, mais…  
Le racisme, le besoin de toujours se battre contre l'ignorance au sujet des moldus, les préjugés, même chez ceux qu'on croyait de notre côté. Les agressions, les lois, les conflits, les monstres, les attaques, les insultes, toutes ces choses dont ma famille n'a pas conscience mais avec lesquelles je dois vivre. J'envie fréquemment leur candeur. Or je ne peux me permettre cette naïveté.

A chaque rentrée, je savais que j'allais devoir ranger la Lily des vacances, la Lily de la maison, la Lily qui n'a rien à cacher ou à prétendre. Et à chaque fin d'année, un nouveau morceau de cette Lily disparaissait à tout jamais. Etait-elle détruite malgré ma tentative de protection en la rangeant dans un coin de mon âme ? S'enfuyait-elle, honteuse de vivre dans le corps d'une lâche qui n'osait pas rester elle-même et jouait leur jeu… Le jeu de ces sorciers cruels ?

Poudlard m'a coûté la relation que j'entretenais avec ma sœur ainsi que l'amitié de Severus. Poudlard me fait affronter toutes les insultes et le mépris de certains sorciers. Poudlard cherche toujours à ce que je sois la meilleure, que je sois un symbole de l'égalité. Poudlard ne voit en moi qu'une fille qui doit être parfaite sous tout rapport : aimable avec les professeurs, ferme avec les élèves indisciplinés, douée en cours et malgré tout avec des amies. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'ignorer des choses et d'apprendre de mes expériences. De me relâcher en cours et glousser avec mes copines. Non, je devais être impeccable. Intouchable.  
Et pour cela, le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé était de cacher la vraie Lily et de sortir cette chose de moi. Ce pantin. Le manipuler demandait des efforts, énormément d'efforts… Mais je ne décevais personne… à part moi-même.

Quand je suis là-bas, je porte un masque. Un affreux masque : lisse et lumineux à l'extérieur mais fermé et recouvert d'aiguille à l'intérieur. Je me fais mal, j'ai envie d'hurler, de montrer qui je suis réellement : je voulais une vie simple ! Comme les autres filles moldues : faire la fête, rire, me trouver quelques fiancés, voyager puis choisir une personne avec qui finir ma vie. A la place, Poudlard m'a imposé de me battre contre un racisme auquel je ne connaissais rien, j'ai été plongée dans un combat qui devenait le mien sans même mon avis.

Quand Potter me provoquait, j'avais envie de pleurer, de cacher ma tête entre mes genoux, de tout quitter, de rentrer à la maison. Mais je devais tenir : pour Severus, pour les autres élèves, pour les professeurs.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagissais autant par rapport à Potter d'ailleurs. Etait-ce parce que je voulais un petit-ami moldu ? Parce que j'avais l'impression qu'on me supprimait à nouveau le droit du choix ? Parce qu'à ses côtés lui, ce n'est plus dans un combat contre l'intolérance que je m'engageais mais dans la guerre ?

Parce qu'à travers mes propos, mes réponses, il fallait à nouveau penser à l'égalité et la tolérance et non plus donner la priorité à mes choix, mes envies ? Parfois je me disais que je ne répondais pas à Potter selon mes goûts mais en prenant en compte mille et une choses logiques : si j'acceptais je paraissais faible, j'acceptais sa violence envers mes amis, j'étais qu'une moldue arriviste. Si je refusais, je blessais certains sorciers à l'esprit obtus mais je montrais mon indépendance.  
Alors que si j'aurais été dans un collège moldu et qu'un garçon m'aurait demandé de sortir un jour avec moi, j'aurai pu en parler avec mes amies sans crainte que mes propos soient réutilisés contre d'autres personnes.

Quand je pense ça, je me terrifie. Ca me fait si froid dans le dos que je fuis mes propres pensées : je cherche n'importe quoi pour ne plus y réfléchir. Se fuir soi-même… Quoi de plus lâche ?

J'ai beau avoir envie de ne plus être cette Lily, ce monstre mécanique, ce pantin pesant et destructeur, peut-être que je ne sais même plus qui je suis. Je m'étais tellement déformée que ce besoin de hurler en devenait inutile : jamais je n'aurai pu dire ce que je souhaitais. J'ai fini par plier sous les exigences que Poudlard a instaurées en moi.

Poudlard a supprimé ma liberté.

* * *

Note d'auteur :

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le passage sur ses parents, comme quoi elle adorait rentrer à la maison...  
Je ne sais pas si je ferai d'autre chapitres avec d'autre personnages : j'ai des idées mais pas le temps ni l'inspiration.

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
